A telephone operating on traditional circuit switched telephone networks is tied to the location where the telephone connects to the network. That location is usually tied to a telephone number that can be used to connect with whatever phone is connected at the location associated with the telephone number. Likewise, a call placed from a telephone at that location may be traced back to the location. However, in some modern voice communication networks, such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network, clients that operate on the VoIP network, such as a VoIP telephone or other device, may connect to the VoIP network from almost anywhere. A VoIP client may be identified to the VoIP network based on the identification credentials of the VoIP client itself rather than the location where the VoIP client connects to the VoIP network. Therefore, it may be difficult to determine a location for a VoIP client that places a call.
Emergency calls, such as 911 calls, may require a location for an emergency caller. The location of the emergency caller allows for the emergency call to be routed to a public safety answering point (PSAP) that services the location of the caller. The PSAP servicing the location of the emergency caller allows for nearby emergency services, such as police, fire, and ambulance, to be dispatched to the location. Thus, if a location for a VoIP client that initiates an emergency call cannot be determined, then the call may not be routed to an appropriate PSAP for local emergency services.